Unfinished Business
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: An old foe returns as one Ranger is trying to decide when to confront a strained relationship with a family member.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Chapter 1**

Inside a state correctional facility in Massachusetts, Quentin Manderbill was being led to the prison interrogation room because a federal agent was requesting to see him.

Quentin and the doberman guard walked into the room to be met by a german shepherd agent.

As Quentin sat down, the guard walked over the corner of the room as the agent spoke.

"Quentin Manderbill, I am Special Agent Carson with Homeland Security. I came to speak to you."

"Why? So you can gloat about me being sent to prison?"

"No. I came to tell you that you're going to be released."

"What?"

"A federal judge has signed a release waiver for you to help us in a case."

"Hold on, where's the waiver?" The guard asked.

"Here." The agent responded before a dart suddenly hit the guard in the neck, causing him to stumble back into the corner and slide down before slumping on the ground with his eyes now closed. Quentin was now shocked and stammering

"D-did-? I-is he-?"

"No, it was just a tranquilizer dart; and he'll forget what happened when he comes too."

The agent then touched the guard he suddenly flashed before showing there were now two of the guard.

"What? How?" Quentin exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later; right now, i'll need you to put this on." The agent said as he took a black blocky device with a wrist strap and put it on the duck's wrist.

The device activated, causing Quentin to take on the appearance of the agent and the guard had taken on the appearance of him, Quentin now noticing that the agent put a device on the guard's wrist as well.

The agent picked up the unconscious guard before pulling out the tranquilizer dart and giving it to Quentin, who in turn hides it in his pocket.

"Alright, here's what i want you to do; I want you to walk out to the parking lot, if anyone asks who you are, show them the badge. Then, i want you to get inside my vehicle, a black SUV with a front license plate." The agent said as he left the room with unconscious guard.

As Quentin was about to leave the room, he overheard the agent say, "The prisoner tried to attack me, luckily i knocked him out. Put him in solitary."

Quinten left the prison and walked out towards the parking lot, where he got inside the black SUV vehicle's passenger seat.

Once Quentin got inside and closed the door, he started laughing in happiness, he was now free.

The agent left the prison and got inside the SUV before he started driving towards the gate.

The gate opened before the SUV drove out of the prison and onto the road before Quentin thanked him for getting him out.

"Thank you."

"Look, Quentin; i didn't break you out just to be thanked, i need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Hey, what about the guard?"

"The device only last for about an hour, but we'll be long gone before they find out."

The two drove towards Boston Harbor and arrived at a warehouse on the waterfront. The warehouse looked abandoned, but it looked intact as well; like if someone restorated it or it just recently closed. Quentin is now unimpressed.

"That's it? This is what you wanted to show me, an abandoned warehouse?"

"No, it's what's inside that i wanted to show you."

The agent opened the door and went inside with Quentin following him. The duck became shocked in amazement as he entered the warehouse where he saw the equipment and the transporter that he used during his first encounter with the Danger Rangers.

"I-i don't know what to say."

"I do, can you upgrade your transporter?"

"Of course i can, i'm the one who built it in the first place."

"And as for that energy problem, i have a way you can solve that; and it involves the Danger Rangers."

"You want me to capture them?"

"Yes."

"I'll gladly do that, and i have a way to lure them here."

 **Meanwhile…**

It has been a few months since Kitty was injured in February and she was released from the hospital a day or two after Valentine's day in which the days prior, Sully had confessed his love for the cat and the two are now dating.

Of course, they decided to put their duties as Danger Rangers first and only date in their free time.

This day was one of those free times...at least, that's what it started out to be.

Sully and Kitty were sitting on the couch with Kitty's head rested on Sully's shoulder.

"Hey, Sully. You said your mother died on 9/11, but you never told me about your father; who is he?"

"My dad is a admiral in the US Navy, but our relationship is strained,"

"Why?"

"Dad wanted me to join the navy like he did, but I wanted to do something else."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"I don't know, a few years."

"Does he know you're a Danger Ranger?"

"No. I never told him."

"Why?"

"Because i'm afraid he won't accept me for what i do and it'll strain our relationship further."

Kitty then grabbed Sully's hands and the two faced each other.

"Sully, you don't know that. If you're afraid of rejection by your father, that's fine; but you can't hold this in forever, you have to tell him."

"I know, Kitty. I just don't know when i'll tell him."

"That decision is up to you."

The two both smiled and started blushing as both leaned in for a kiss before suddenly…

"Danger Alert! Danger Alert!" SAVO blared throughout the DRHQ as the Rangers headed to the debriefing room.

"What is it, SAVO?" Sully asked.

"It's disastrous, Ranger Sully. My scanners have picked up a level four safety infraction in a warehouse on the Boston Harbor. I picked up live damaged electrical wires and a very high energy reading from inside the warehouse. " SAVO responded.

"Have the safety inspectors been called?" Burble asked.

"That's just it, The inspectors said that warehouse has been abandoned for years." GB answered.

"Looks like somebody's tryin' tuh make a quick buck." Squeaky responded.

"Let's go, Rangers. We're headed to Boston." Sully exclaimed as the Rangers, except for GB got in the Hovercraft and flew out the HQ and towards Boston.

The hovercraft landed in a empty field before heading over to the warehouse, Sully opened the door and the Rangers followed him inside, revealing it was pitch dark in the warehouse.

Suddenly, a light shined on the Rangers, revealing the light was three glowing monitors with a distorted face on them.

"Hello, Danger Rangers. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" The face said as it kept repeating _"Did you miss me?"_ and the door suddenly locked behind the Rangers before a green gas suddenly started filling the room, causing the rangers to collapse and fall unconscious; Sully seeing two figures in gas masks, one short and one tall before he closed his eyes.

Sully started to open his eyes and he saw that his surrounding was green, he tried to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move his arms.

Sully then realized his body was surrounded by glowing green rings, he realized what they were before he started to struggle to try to escape, but to no avail.

"Uh-uh-uh. You shouldn't struggle, Ranger Sully." A voice said, Sully knew that voice anywhere.

Sully turned to see his fellow Rangers were in the same predicament he was as Quentin stepped out of the shadows with a maniacal grin on his face and same uniform he wore when the Rangers first met him.

"Quentin!" Sully exclaimed.

"Did you miss me?" Quentin responded as the leader of the Danger Rangers angrily gazed at him and he kept the maniacal grin on his face.

 **Chapter 2, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

**Chapter 2**

They thought they had seen the last of crazy inventor, they were dead wrong.

The Danger Rangers had been captured by the one villain they remember just for this; Quentin Manderbill.

The mad genius tried to use unsafe playground equipment to harness energy from kids playing to power a teleporter he invented that would replace mobile transportation.

The rangers except for GB since she was back at the HQ were captured with his energy constraint gun, but they managed to escape and take Manderbill down.

Manderbill was tried and convicted for his crimes, but it seems that the duck escaped with help.

"How d'ja get out!? I thought we saw de last of yuh!" Squeaky exclaimed, giving his best death glare to the duck who still kept the smirk on his face.

"Well, you didn't. I've been waiting for the moment to take my revenge against you meddling Danger Rangers and i plan on taking it SINCE YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN PRISON!" Quentin exclaimed, his tone suddenly turning to anger and shouting before he calmed down.

"Well, you were the one who put up that unsafe playground equipment." Kitty responded.

"Au contraire, Ranger Girl. Unlike then, i don't need brats to power my transporter." Quentin answered.

"Then what do you need?" Sully asked, sarcastically.

"You. All of you." Quentin answered

"What?" Burble asked.

"I'm going to benefit from you by making my transporter work." Quentin responded.

"How? Yuh want us tuh give yuh compliments or somethin'?" Squeaky commented

Quentin started laughing sarcastically at Squeaky's comment before giving his response; "No."

Quentin then used his energy constraint gun to bring Sully towards him while also keeping him confined.

"But i think it be best if you're leader gets a front row seat!" Quentin exclaimed as he pressed a button on a remote and suddenly the rings on the rangers, except for Sully changed colors from green to white and the teleporter had a receiver satellite on it which started to receive different colored auras from the Rangers.

"This is taking too long, let's make it deplete faster!" Quentin exclaimed as he pressed another button which caused a electrical shock to hit the Rangers, causing them to scream in pain.

Sully was now horrified at what he was seeing before he saw Kitty start coughing up blood which hit the concrete ground; now that horror turned into anger before the sea lion yelled at the duck.

"What are you doing!? Stop it!"

"Yeah...No. Your fellow rangers are having their life energy drained from them, it's surprising what a few hours unconscious will give to set all this up."

"Life energy, what are you talking about?!"

"Agent Carson here helped me harness life into energy which i didn't i even think was possible; soon, your friends will become nothing but corpses after i've taken all of the life energy out of you all."

Sully became more angered at what Quentin was doing and the duck immediately noticed.

"Ooh, getting angry, aren't we? Well, why don't you get angry at your mother, Jennifer?" Quentin said before Sully gasped at the revelation.

"It's true, Ranger Sully, I've dug up some secrets on you. I would have dug some secret info on the other Rangers, but you can only be unconscious for so long." Quentin confessed as Sully's anger grew more and the sea lion started growling.

"Y'know, i just i can't believe this...behind all the gadgets and bravery and teamwork, you're just a little boy inside crying for mommy. It be funny if it wasn't so pathetic...oh, what the heck; i'll laugh anyway." Quentin said before he started laughing as Sully started heavily breathing in anger.

"Hey, isn't your father an Admiral in the US Navy, currently serving on the USS Decatur?" Quentin asked as he pressed another remote button and it opened up a lift up door and it revealed a navy destroyer coming into port.

"Let's see how you'll feel when i blow it to smithereens!" Quentin exclaimed as he revealed a advanced gun aimed at the destroyer while Sully's rage was over taking him.

Quentin then changed the receiver to the enraged Sully and started taking Sully's life energy, but the machine started to malfunction.

"Quinten-." Agent Carson tried to say, but the laughing duck interrupted him and started telling 9/11 jokes towards the enraged sea lion and Agent Carson tried to tell the duck what was going on.

"Maybe your mother shouldn't have _"fell"_ down, then you wouldn't have been this dumb to fall for my trap."

"Quentin…"

"I wonder, is your birthday on _"September 11"_?

"Quentin!"

"Maybe you have a _"twin"_ brother you never told anyone about?"

"QUENTIN!"

"What!?"

"The transporter is malfunctioning! It must be Ranger Sully's anger!"

"Uh-oh."

The receiver suddenly exploded, causing the life energy to return to the rangers before Sully suddenly broke free of his constraints and gave Quentin a death glare.

The Rangers were now in shock, they had seen Sully mad before, but never like this.

"What are you going to do, Ranger Sully? It's not like you gonna-OH MY GO...-Ow!" Quentin said as Sully charged at the duck and tackled him to the ground.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE INTO A BLOODY PULP AND RIP THAT BEAK OF YOURS OFF YOUR FACE AND I'LL SHOVE IT UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Sully screamed.

Both factions were now shocked at what Sully had just said, this was pure rage they were seeing.

"*Sigh.* Fine, then." Quentin said before he kicked Sully off him, which left Sully baffled.

"You know the saying, Ranger Sully; "When you're in prison, you learn a few things." Quentin said as he and Sully started to fight.

Meanwhile, on the USS Decatur; a wolf navy officer watched the fight via binoculars and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wait, isn't that the Admiral's kid?" The wolf asked before giving it to a fox officer as he looked as well.

"I don't know, it's been a few years since i saw him." The fox said.

"Why are you two talking about my son?" A voice asked, which made the two officers salute.

They were saluting the Admiral of the USS Decatur, Sully's father. The Admiral was a grayish-blue sea lion in navy service whites.

"At ease. Now why were you talking about my son?" The Admiral asked.

"Well, sir. There's a fight going and it's with the Danger Rangers, But we think your son is in the fight." The wolf answered.

"Sully?" The Admiral responded as the fox gave him the binoculars and he looked.

What he saw was Quentin and Sully throwing punches at each other before Sully managed to slug him and knock him down, then Agent Carson tried to interfere, but Sully took him down as well.

"That's my son. He's a Danger Ranger." The Admiral said as he put down the binoculars in shock.

Quentin had blood coming from his mouth from the slug he got as he tried to fire the advanced weapon at the destroyer.

"No!" Sully exclaimed as he pulled Quentin down to make the weapon miss the vessel as it fired into the sky and over the destroyer.

Quentin tried to constrain Sully again, but the sea lion grabbed the barrel before he could fire and snatched it out of the duck's hands before using it to set the Rangers down and free them.

"Kitty, call Boston PD!" Sully commanded before Quentin got a lucky punch into the sea lion's stomach, causing him to cough up blood and knock the gun out of his hands.

Quentin tried to fire the gun again, but Sully grabbed it and then threw the gun to the ground before Quentin grabbed a grey briefcase and ran out of the warehouse before he opened up a manhole and jumped down, leading into a subway tunnel with Sully giving chase.

Quentin thought he had lost Sully as he climbed out of the tunnels and onto the surface via manhole. But as Quentin ran into a playground full of kids, he was stopped by Sully.

"Stop right there, Quentin! I'm taking you back to prison!" Sully exclaimed.

"Never!" Quentin responded as he opened the briefcase and pulled out a gun, a real one.

And Quentin now realized he was in the same playground when he first encountered the Danger Rangers as the parents of the playing kids grabbed them and got them away from the situation.

"You Rangers have ruined my plans for the last time! I'm going to end this once and for all!" Quentin exclaimed as he raised the gun to aim at the kids.

"NO!" Sully exclaimed as he tackled the duck for the gun and it was now a struggle for it.

As the two struggled on the ground, the other Rangers arrived and so did Agent Carson, who suddenly appeared to block the other Rangers from interfering.

"I don't think so, Danger Rangers. Battlings!" The agent said as he suddenly summoned figures that were bat-like humanoids with tiny red wings, what seemed to be goggles as eyes, a hook symbol on their chests, red claws on their fingers and black boots.

"W-what are those tings?!" Squeaky exclaimed.

"Battlings, keep them back!" Carson commanded as the bat humanoids charged at the Rangers, forcing them to fight instead of helping Sully.

Quentin was now on top of Sully as the two kept struggling with the gun with it now aimed at Sully's chest as the two kept on struggling as Quentin was ready to pull the trigger.

"SULLY!" Kitty exclaimed as the Battlings kept her interfering while the two kept struggling with the gun until...

*BANG!*

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Who took the bullet? Find out in Chapter 3, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue to Lightspeed

**Chapter 3**

The gunshot had been heard; for a moment, time had stopped and resumed just as quickly.

Quentin and Sully were awaiting the pain of a gunshot wound to hit them, but they realized that neither of them were shot and the gun was pointing away from their bodies.

Sully then turned his head and he saw something that was almost equal to the pain of a gunshot wound.

There he was, a brown bear child, about 5 or 6 years of age...with a gunshot wound to the right side of the lower chest area.

The child dropped his teddy bear and then fell to the ground before Sully kneed Quentin in his forbidden area to get the duck off of him and ran over to the injured child.

"SAVO, Call the Paramedics!" Sully exclaimed as he took off his shirt to apply pressure to the wound.

"C'mon. Stay with me, Stay with me." Sully pleaded as he held the unconsious kid in his arms.

Quentin was in too much pain to attack again, so Agent Carson is forced to send some foot soldiers towards Sully.

"Battlings, attack Ranger Sully!" Carson exclaimed after the Battlings started to charge at Sully to attack him.

"Sully, look out!" Kitty exclaimed before Sully turned and saw them coming, shielding with his body to protect the child from the battlings.

Sully closed his eyes and waited for the onslaught of the battlings before laser sound effects were heard and Sully turned around to see the Battlings suddenly fall and disappear.

Everyone, except for the child and Quentin turned into the direction of the sounds and saw something unbelievable.

There they were, figures in multi colored spandex and helmets; mainly Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Grey and they were in front a green-yellow humvee with siren lights flashing.

Each of their visors being different shapes with Red, Blue and Yellow being squarish in shape and Green and Pink being triangular with the grey one having a V shaped visor.

The figures had a pattern of white on their chests and their primary color, white gloves and boots, gold braces and belt with a weird blue symbol on it.

"What!?" Agent Carson exclaimed, indicating he knew who they were.

"Power Rangers…" Red started to say as him and the other figures posed.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The figures exclaimed, now known as Power Rangers.

"Power Rangers?" The Danger Rangers exclaimed in confusion as the battlings charged at the Power Rangers, causing them to charge as well and start fighting the foot soldiers.

The Danger Rangers couldn't believe what they were seeing as the Power Rangers blasted, punched, kicked and struck battlings left and right before they were all defeated.

Agent Carson screamed in anger and suddenly disappeared as well as Quentin

The paramedics arrived as the Rangers finished off the last Battlings with a blast from their red laser guns.

Then, the Pink Ranger ran to the humvee and grabbed a duffel bag and ran back over to where Sully was.

"Who are you?" Sully asked.

"Don't worry, I'm a paramedic." The Pink Ranger said as she opened the bag, revealing medical supplies.

The police and the paramedics arrived shortly after and the Ranger managed to stop the bleeding for now before she handed her over to the paramedics and they put the child on the stretcher.

One of them, a deer saw that Sully had a cut on his forehead and put a butterfly bandage on before the sea lion saw his father behind the police tape.

"Go on." Kitty said after Sully was unsure about talking with him, but Sully finally did walk up to the Admiral after leaving the police scene area and the two began to talk.

"Hello, Son."

"Hi, Dad."

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"*Sigh* Dad, i wanted to tell you, but…"

"You were afraid i might hate you for what you are doing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, i only have one thing to say to that...Come here, Son and give your old man a hug."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"My boy is a Danger Ranger and i just saw him fight, how can i be mad?"

The two hugged for a minute or two.

"Where's your commanding officer? i want to congratulate him/her for having my son on their team."

"Dad, you're looking at him."

"My son is the leader of the Danger Rangers?"

"That's right."

"Sully, you've made me so proud."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kitty then approached Sully.

"See? I told you he wouldn't hate you." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah, i guess you were right." Sully responded, slightly laughing and blushing before introducing Kitty to his father.

"Dad, this is Kitty, second in command and my...well...girlfriend." Sully said before the Admiral and Kitty shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"Hey, i wonder when i'm going to expect my grandchildren?"

"Dad!" Sully exclaimed, embarrassed at his father's remark as Kitty chuckled at this.

"I'm kidding." The Admiral responded.

"We're not even married yet!" Sully exclaimed again.

"Hey Sully!" Burble called out, indicating the Power Rangers wanted to talk with him.

"Dad, i wish i could introduce you to the others but…"

"I know, you have a job to do. It was nice meeting you, Kitty."

You too, Admiral." Kitty responded.

"Go, That's an order." The Admiral commanded.

"Aye aye, sir." Sully responded as he saluted to his father with the Admiral saluting back before Sully and Kitty went back with the other Danger Rangers to talk with the Power Rangers.

"You're going to need our help." The Red Ranger said.

"By the way, who are you, anyway?" Sully asked before the Red Ranger took off his helmet to reveal a dalmatian with brown hair as he introduced himself to the Danger Rangers.

"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger."

 **The End**

 **Danger Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Alternate Ending, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
